


The Collective Hyrule

by JJJJORDAN



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: All Legend of Zelda Games, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Multi, This is going to be long, While it is a Romance between Sidon and BOTW Link this is mainly an adventure series, Zora - Freeform, all Links
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJORDAN/pseuds/JJJJORDAN
Summary: All games in the Legend of Zelda series are gathered together into one large world that grows with every addition.This is a Story about Ruto and Sidon, both young royals of Zoras Domain fall into trouble and now must search for their Links. Every link from every game comes to search the new lands and now the Zoras have to keep up in order to save their kingdom and themselves.





	1. New Lands and Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Its long, there's a lot of ships, there's a lot of adventure, letsa go

Every time a new Legend of Zelda game comes out, the game is added to a collection of game assets. The lands combined to expand the land of Hyrule in every way. All the NPCs greet each other and slowly learn the new lands that have been added. Some meet new family or friends, others are given new memories and adventures if they appeared in two games. It's never an easy process, but it's handled in the calmest way possible. With every game the main villain is defeated before the games are added to keep peace. A new ruler for their people, whether it be traditionally Hylian or not is added as well. And there's always an incarnation of the champion. 

Seeing a champion, Link, running around is still a treat even if there are now twelve Different versions. Since they mostly like living in the forests, some champions are more rare than others. But finding one now will be even harder since the newest addition to Hyrule is almost as big as all other lands combined. 

Along with all this land is a collection of new versions of many beings. Updated designs or completely new beings. The lands they live at are added to others as similar to each other as possible. Once placed, the leaders of the people gather to the center of Hyrule to agree to the new territories and where and where not to intrude. 

Walking along the freshly made borders of new land are two of the main new arrivals who were chosen as representative leaders. One was a large Goron with small curly hair. He was nervously rubbing his large hands together as he talk to his close friend, a towering Zora with bright red Scales. They were returning from the Hyrule castle back to their homes. They walked along a dirt path as small Hylian people walked around them, eagerly mapping out the new paths of their home. 

“I tell you Yunobo! This is an amazing experience. I have never seen so many shapes and sizes of my species before! Did you know there are a species of River Zora? I've never heard of them before!” The Large Zora proclaims loudly, waving his arms in the air. The small Hylians jumped at the loud proclamation. 

“That's easy for you to say Sidon, there are so many colors in the oceans. Gorons seem to have stayed relatively the same........ Its kinda nice though, Makes all of us feel a lot more welcomed” Yunobo mentioned, looking to the ground. “But now there is so much to do, not only are rebuilding our Hyrule from the ground up, but now we need to do it while managing around other kingdoms!? Doesn't that worry you? We just got everything fixed, Link defeated the calamity, and now what? We are giving the roles as new champions of our people and given all the responsibilities that come with it. This is so much pressure I could throw myself into the Volcano just to feel less worry abo-” He was cut off by the Zora laughing loudly and patting the Goron's back. 

“Calm down my friend, all of us might have a lot to do, but we can handle this together!” Sidon says as he does his signature fist pump into the air. 

“Yeah.... together” Yunobo seemed comforted by that “...... Speaking of together, I was recently talking to Teba. We were thinking of ways to keep in contact in faster ways, since the land is so large now. He agrees we might need a faster way for the five of us to communicate other than by bird or mail” 

“What a splendid idea! We could do so much if we all keep in conta-......five?” Sidon stuttered. 

“Yes, five,” Yunobo said quietly “For you, me, Teba, Riju, and Zelda. The main five” 

“..... What about Link?” Sidon said worried, He knows that Link will be needed if they are to reconstruct everything 

“Won't Link stay near Zelda? That is his job after all” the Goron stopped for a moment to scratch his head, “Wait..... has any one of us seen Link since we got here? He hasn't been back to Death mountain.... surely you have seen him in Zoras Domain, He used to visit you practically every day”  
They both stop in worry, the other people simply walking around them. By the look of Sidon's face, Yunobo can see Link Hadn't been there either..... Link will always be OK, he can take care of himself.... but what if they needed him and he disappears again like he did one hundred years ago? They both sigh and looks to the ground in worry. Eventually, Sidon jumps up and tries to lighten the mood. 

“Link will be fine! We will be fine! We need to relax, and do this on our own with confidence! We will do this!” He grabs the shoulders of the Goron to emphasis his emotions “Together!” he cheers in his loud way 

“T-Together” Yunobo meekly replies back, trying to get the mood back up. Sidon smiles and slings an arm around him. They walk further down the road together in a brighter mood until they go their separate ways back to their homes.


	2. Meet Ruto

A long and enjoyable walk back to the Zora Domain would always cheer Sidon up. Seeing the beautiful plants and coral that grow around it. But because of Yunobos mentioning of Link, the relaxing stroll made him worried instead. 

He will admit, he gotten used to the little one barging his way in from anywhere, at any time, showing off new tools and outfits to him. He started to love the little guy. Link seemed to really liked him back, But he had a whole land to protect, not knowing what day would be his last. So no real permanent relationships were able to form for Link. But now, the Calamity is over, everyone is safe, and now with merging with other Hyrule's there are now multiple Links to protect the land! Link should be fine! …... But where was he? 

He sighs as he returns to the new and glistening Zora Domain. There were so many more members of the kingdom now. Some of the new ones were amazingly frilled and lovely, Some were delightfully goofy. He liked seeing all the new faces, And he promised he would treat them with respect. Just like he would with his own subjects. 

He notes that most of these Zora were a light teal or very pale colors. It made him feel like he stuck out .... He was the brightest color of his people so Zora could identify him quickly. But now he seemed bright for no reason. Fitting in with the others will take him a while. 

He goes up the silver steps that he knows well to where His father sits, Happy to report about what the other members of their friend group discussed. The colossal King Dorephan Sits upon his large thrown. Next to him in the large room was two more large Zora. One was a more fish like Zora male wearing a large red cape. The other was a beautifully frilled Zora female that glistening white and red. They were talking together until Dorephan sees his bright son Sidon walk into the room.

“Sidon! My boy! Come over here! Your timing is perfect!” The happy king booms out. Sidon smiles and rushes over to his side 

“Hello Father! It is good to see you well. I bring grand news!” Sidon cheers happily. His head tail seems to wag as he bounces with excitement. The king smiles down at his egar son. 

“I would love to hear it” King Dorephan smiled “But first, allow me to introduce you to the Royal Family” He gestures over to the large couple “This is Queen Rutela and KingZora, the ruling family. KingZora is the longest ruling Monarch of Zora history. His tales are a treat to listen to” The Queen waves a delicate hand to greet the prince. The king nods his large head in greetings. 

“Really?” Sidon says cheerfully. He looks over to the king and queen “Greetings! I am Prince Sidon. I am honored to be in the presences of such royalty!”. He extends his arms and bows dramatically to both of them. 

“What a strong lad you have here Dorephan” Queen Rutela said softly “He seems as dashing as you have described.” Her voice was almost song like as it echoed along the walls. 

Sidon scratched the back of his scarred fin from the comment. Never knowing how to take compliments properly. 

“Very true” KingZora said in a deep, amphibian like voice “Perhaps he should be the one to show Princess Ruto around the new areas of the domain” 

“Oh, excellent idea” The Queen agrees, Her hands intertwine with each other. “Guards? May someone please alert the Princess?” At that, guards from the surrounding doors dashed off to fulfill her request. 

“Princess?” Sidon questioned the Queen, looking back and forth from his father and back to the Queen and King.

“Oh yes” the queen cooed “KingZora has a lovely daughter, and I a young son. We came from different additions to Hyrule, but are part of the same family” 

The thought of a big sister and little brother made Sidon smile, remembering his dear sister Mipha. He looks to Kind Dorephan and then out to the Domain, reflecting on all that has happened with his late sister.

The Princess in question finally emerged from one of the side corridors being escorted by guards. She was one of the pale blue colored ones, but she seemed different. Her eyes were magenta and her head was more hammerhead shaped then the others, but not like his own hammerhead. She looked to the ground and walked in slowly. Sidon watched her carefully, wondering if she was sick or something of that matter. She only looked up to him as she stopped at the base of her parents, and even then it was with an odd expression. 

“Sidon, we wish for you to show Ruto around our side of the domain. In return, she will show you hers. we hope you too will get along” the King said oddly. Sidon was drawn out of pondering from that comment. 

Sidon looks up to his father and back at the new arrival. Something felt rather off at the way everyone was looking at each other. Even Miss Ruto seemed uncomfortable. Her face was tight and harsh looking. She looked at Sidon, almost judging him. The Queen reaches down a hand to pet at the princess. She seemed to whisper something to Ruto and smile afterward to her. But the Princess didn't smile back. 

“Alright then” Sidon said after he a long pause. “Greetings Miss Ruto, if you would please come with me” He says as he extends his hand to her. Ruto said nothing, not even acknowledging the Prince. She simply walked over to him, keeping her eyes down. He slowly led her out of the thrown room. As they leave, Sidon hears whispers and giggles from behind them. They seem to be saying things like “I have high hopes”. What are the elders trying to do? 

They walked down the glistening path to the main levels of Zora's domain. The sound of rushing waterfalls surround them. He watched other Zora zoom past as they get to know their new home, their footsteps amplified by splashing water around their feet. Some of them stopped and looked over at them as they walked by. They seemed surprised or wondering about something. Something is clearly up here and Sidon didn't like it. 

“Miss Ruto, do you have any idea why everyone seemed to be staring at us? Its unsettling” he said quietly as to not let others notice. 

“What!? Two members of Zora royalty are expected to walk in public and not be looked at?” she scoffed back sarcastically. He smirked back, happy that she finally said something. He would rather take snarky remarks the unnerving silence. 

“I guess you're right” he smiles. He leads her down to his side of Zoras domain. He shows Ruto the lovely sculptures and structures of his domain and explaining what they are for. They go down the large path that leads up to the dam that Sidon knew by heart. He smiled up at it, remembering the large divine beast that called that place home. The same beast that had the soul of his sister Mipha. …......Wait a moment.

“I am reminded of a legend Miss Ruto. There was once this mighty mechanical beast from our domain, it was named Va-” 

“Is there a place away from any sort of Zora that we can go?” Ruto blurts out, interrupting Sidon bluntly. 

Sidon harshly stopped walking for a moment. He blinks and looks over to her oddly. Ruto grabs Sidon's arm roughly and starts to pull him along. He stumbles forward and keeps walking forward with her. 

“Is there somewhere we can go? That other Zora won't be able to get to?” she says quietly and Violently at him. She looks up at him angrily as she continues to pull him by his arm.

“Why do you ask?” Sidon asks quietly.

“We are being followed” Ruto says quietly. Her front eyes keep looking forward, determined to seem like everything was normal. Sidon notices though, Ruto had eyes on the side of her head. Those eyes were looking back as they walked, they darted from side to side. Sidon blinked at the confusing anatomy as he keeps walking.

“There is a ridge of reef that not many go to.” Sidon suggested. 

“That won't work, We need a place that nobody will dare to follow.” Ruto said bluntly. As she did, Sidon heard rustling from the sides and the unforgettable sound of a blade being unsheathed. 

“...... Alright” Sidon thinks for a moment. “.....How well do you stand heat?”


	3. The Plot Is Revealed

A large volcano steams with fiery heat as it rests on its new location. It was named Doom Mountain, for little to no being can survive walking on it, let alone living on it. That is, unless you were a Goron with skin as hard as rock. A small Goron town made its home at the base of this mountain. In that freshly placed town lived Yunobo. He returned from his important trip tired and worried about practically everything. He was sitting down, reading a book that he borrowed from another Goron that he met as he traveled home. He wanted to know as much about the other Gorons as possible since they all live around the same volcanic mountain. 

Yunobo was reading peacefully in his cave like room until he heard an extremely loud and familiar yelling from outside his home. Before he could put the book down, a blur of red rushed into his small room and was immediately in his face. 

“YUNOBO!” his friend Sidon yells right in his face. Yunobo practically falls out of his seat in a panic. He grabs onto his desk and looks up to Sidon who seemed to be wearing twenty more blue sapphire pendants than normal. He was covered in soot and panting badly. The Goron took deep breaths as he tries to stop his heart from beating frantically. 

“Sidon!!! what are you doing here! We were just done with-.....” Yunobo looks to his friend to see he is crouched down very low to talk to not only talk to him in the chair, but to hold something. Sidon was carrying Ruto into the cave. She had folded her legs and arms in to be easier to carry. “umm” Yunobo looked up at the light blue Zora. “Who is that?” 

“This is Miss Ruto” Sidon says as he slowly and carefully puts her down. When Ruto was let go, Sidon put a hand on the wall and took in deep desperate breaths. She too was wearing a bunch of sapphire pendants to protect her. She seemed slightly annoyed by how they got there but she takes a deep breath and relaxes a bit. 

“At least nobody would be crazy enough to follow us here” Ruto says calmly as she dusts herself off. “Hello there, sorry for the intrusion. I am Ruto, Princess of the Zora. I am of Ocarina of Time. And I wish to please use this place to talk privately with Sidon” she said softly, in a very polite way.

“oh my” Yunobo blushes a bit and lightly bows his head. “ummm, I-I'm … I'm Yunobo. Champion on the Goron ..of the.....the.... I'm s-sorry.. I'm not used to this whole title thing.... “ He said as his body wobbled from side to side. Behind him. Sidon downs a bottle of fireproof elixir. It seemed like he grabbed her and ran all the way up the mountain as fast as he could. He was still panting and slouching on the ground. 

“No worries” Ruto smiled “It's always hard for newcomers” she reassured. But after that, her face changed to one more serious as she looked to them. “I hate to say this, but I need to talk to Sidon alone.” 

“Whatever you have to say, you can say to my friend as well. He is very trustworthy” Sidon said, clearly refreshed with the elixir. He stood up to look at her eye to eye. His head hitting the ceiling quickly by accident. He flinches and rubs his head as he maneuvers around that. “What is so important that you must say this all the way out here?” 

“....” Ruto looks to them both harshly. She then turns to the Goron “....... Yunobo, what I am about to say will start scandals throughout the Zora Domain. Can you be trusted in hearing this? If you get caught knowing this, I do knot know what might happen to you.” 

That made Yunobo stop for a moment and got very nervous. He didn't want more drama on top of his work, he was already panicked enough. He wanted to run right out of the room. But a strong hand held his shoulder. Yunobo looks up to see Sidon smiling down to him. Sidon was sure it would be better for more than one of them to know about the situation......and knowing himself, Sidon would probably tell Yunobo anyway. 

“I did warn you” Ruto sighs “but alright. Sidon, thank you for getting us out of there. Sorry for being so secretive, but this is very important. Most of the Zora that were here have been stirring with a lot of emotions of a new set of royal Zora being introduced within the culture. The last royal member that appeared to us was Queen Rutela and she was married to my father in her world. So it was easy to keep balance of power in the sea. But with a new family of royalty, things have gotten complicated. We knew that the royal family consisted of a king, a late princess that perished in battle, and an eligible prince. An engagement was agreed on to keep the power in balance” 

Sidon went as stiff as a board and his eyes went as wide as the sapphires hanging off his fins. He stands there, mouth wide open in shock and worry. 

“You mean they expect us to wed!” Sidon blurts out loudly. Ruto shushes him harshly 

“You want all Hyrule to hear you!!” she yells back. She sighs and rubs her head “They wanted me to just try and charm you myself, keeping it natural. But everyone else in the domain heard this plan. Many either want it to happen immediately or want to stop it before anything changes. Along with possible assassinations planned. There is drama in the domain and we need to choose what we do next carefully” 

Yunobo was now holding Sidon instead of Sidon holding him. He guided Sidon over to a place to sit. Sidon was rubbing his eyes and head fins harshly. He was mumbling, thinking outloud

“I appreciate you telling us this” Sidon whines as he sits. He takes a moment to thinks for a bit and looks up to her “I..... I'm sorry about all this” 

“I should be the one apologizing” Ruto says to them. She whines as she rubs her head as well. “This stupid plan was all my father's idea.” There was a very harsh quiet as both the Zora think and Yunobo tried to keep them both calm. 

“u-um” Yunobo pipes up a bit “so, what happens if you two get married?” 

Ruto looks over to him “If we wed, The Zora will be tightly united. But honestly it's a bunch of pomp in circumstance that won't really mean anything. But this might cause anger and jealousy from all over Hyrule if such an alliance is formed. I also bet that neither of us want to be wed”. When mentioned Sidon slowly started to nod his head in agreement.

“It's not that you aren't a lovely princess and I bet you are a wonderful person” Sidon sighs out as his eyes were glued to the rocky floor.

“Really lovely” Yunobo mumbled under his breath. Also looking to the ground. 

“But Miss Ruta, I am really not one for romantic engagements at the moment” he looks up to her worried that he might have hurt her feelings. 

“Honestly I don't blame you” Ruto sighs “This isn't the first time I've been quickly engaged, I went though this once, I am not going to do this again. This is why I'm telling you this so we can stop whatever is happening”

Both boys look over to Ruto in surprise. They both look so in shock its unsettling. Ruto looks over to them like she was questioning them with a single look. 

“Who were you engaged to?” Sidon said softly. “Why would your father just want to marry you off so suddenly?” 

Ruta huffs “I mean” she huffs again and looks down to the ground. “I was betrothed to Time for a short while..... But he declined, explaining that he instead needed my proposal gift to save the world. As usual for Heros” she seemed somber at that comment. Disappointed and hurt “I was also an utter brat to him when I was young. I don't blame him. He has said he forgives me about my actions, but the memories still sting with regret”. 

“Oh no, Please don't worry yourself” Yunobo waved his arms around, wanting to calm her down. “Can I get you anything to calm your nerves?” He asks.

“Wait.....” Sidon stops and looks to Ruto confused “..... Who's Time?... Do you mean... a moment in time or?” 

Ruto is now the one shocked. She looks to Sidon for a moment, thinking how on earth does he not know?! Then she is remembers. 

“Oh.... right.... Time is the given name to the hero of my realm. Each champion hero is given a separate title since there are now........twelve of them I think? When I say Time I mean Link. But I mean my Link” 

“Link!” Yunobo jump at the name. Getting what happened to Ruto though his head. “That's right. And with ours..... we are from Breath of the Wild. So it would make sense that our Link would be named Wild” He seems happy that he remembered. 

“Link...” at the mere mention of then name, Sidon seemed to crack and grow completely worried. He forgot about Link. If his Link found out about this his little heart would be broken. Sidon holds his head in his hands in worry. “....We got to stop this” 

“what was that reaction for?” Ruto questioned. Yunobo sighs and walks over to Sidon in a huff

“Siiiiiidon. Don't tell me you still have a crush Li-....Wild. You said you were trying not to get attached?” Yunobo sighs to him 

“MNMNmNmnmNmnMNMmnm” Sidon whines into his hands. He hides his face in his webbed hands as his head tail thrashes around “I can't help it! He just kept popping in all the time to talk to me a-” Sidons head shoots up suddenly. He seemed to have had an idea “Link..... of coarse! If anyone would be able to talk sense into Zoras Domain it would be the Hero's!” He shoots up from his seat “If we can get them to help they wi-” he was cut off as his head hit the ceiling again “O-owwww.....” He rubs his head fins again “.....they will be able to fix it, no matter what!” 

Ruto and Yunobo looked at him in shock. But after they thought about it for a while, they all slowly agreed that Link is the best choice. 

“Nobody would dare to go against the word of any hero.....But there's just one problem” Yunobo mentioned “We haven't seen our Link since the lands combined, and we don't have any way to get to him.” 

“Darn.... I guess they are starting the challenges” Ruto mumbled. Ruto stopped and looked over to the boys who were once again looking at her in a confused way. She sighs and rubs her head in annoyence. “OK, there's a tradition that the Hero's started after Twilight princess first arrived. They all find their way and gather around the great Deku tree to assess the new hero. Once all the links have arrived they start a journey around the land. As they travel they make the new arrival perform the puzzles and challenges of the old lands. This tests the new Link and proves them worthy to hold the title of the chosen Hero of Hyrule. Along with the old Hero's trying the new tests of the new Hero. Its the best way for them to see what a new hero can do. But only Links are allowed to participate” 

Both boys looked over to her with wide open eyes. The challenge of the champion seemed so interesting.

“If only the Heros do this, how do you know so much about it?” Yunobo asked carefully 

“I was lucky enough to be able to accompany for one initiation” she smiles to herself “It was the introduction of Skyward Sword I believe......It was grand until everyone started flying everywhere on giant birds” she shivers at the thought. 

“This is great then!” Sidon cheers “Then you know where they gather! We can go and ask for help!” He looks up, doing his signature fist pump in excitement. 

“Hold it” Ruto puts her hand up to stop him from spazzing. “One, once the trials begin, It will take no less then another rise of Gannon to make them stop. And Two, the great Deku tree does not stay in one place. It could be in a number of places. Links know where it appears, they can just... feel it. But unless we got a magic detector, we are going to be out of luck” she huffs out.

At that they both go quiet. They both look down to the ground and start to think of a plan. But neither of them could really think of anything. It was a long process until Yunobo popes up with an idea. 

“Wait a moment. We could go ask the Shika” He exclaims. “L-...Wild has this tool that he uses called the Shika slate. He let me see how it works, and one of the thing it could do was track things. If anyone is going to have anything that could help it would be them!” 

“I'm sorry to say my friend, but the Shika slate is one of a kind. I don't think they would have an easy way to remake it or have any spares just laying around” Sidon sighs slowly as he waves his hands in the air dismidding the thought.

“Really? How do you know there is only one?” Yunobo questions him. 

“Link told me!” he said proudly smiling but then slowly frowned realizing how blunt he was. He looked down to the ground in embarrassment. 

“Sidon please” Ruto sighs out, running her head “It won't be an easy task, but I think we are just stuck with hunting them down by foot. If they go all over Hyrule, we will eventually be able to spot at least one of them” 

“And if we find one! We find the others!” Sidon cheers, grabbing on to the smallest bit of hope “Then starting today, we are going Hero hunting! Yunobo, can we stalk up on supplies here?”

“Um.... well, Yes. But you are going to search all of Hyrule for the constantly moving Hero?” Yunobo mumbles and tries to hold Sidon back 

“Its either that or return to Zoras Domain to be monitored harshly as our family tries to pressure us together” Ruto says as she maneuvers around both of them “I'll take my chances in the wilds of Hyrule for now” 

“And I'll take my chances believing in Wild!” Sidon cheers as he slips out of Yunobos grip. Both Zora zoom out and maneuver around the Goron village. 

The two gather any rations they could think as useful and go to the gate of the village. Sidon hands Ruto one out of the two fireproof elixirs he was holding. They drink both down quickly as Yunobo get to them before they leave 

“These taste horrid!” Ruto spits out, wishing she could spit out the potion “It's like I'm liking a Moblin's back!” 

“Weird, I used Moblin Horn in this, not a back” Sidon mumbles and looks at the empty bottle. Ruto is almost puking at the thought. 

“You... You two are fast” Yunobo huffs, looking to the ground, holding his knees “Listen. I asked around and found out a Goron saw a Link near a place called Lon Lon Ranch. Now.. I don't know where that is but-” 

“I know” Ruto huffs. She looks at the path down Death Mountain. “It is a place that came with Time. So I bet Time was the one he saw” she mumbles “Alright, it's now or never” 

“I-I can't go with you two” Younobo says quietly “I need to stay behind and take care of my people” 

“Understandable” Sidon says. He reaches down and pats the Gorons shoulder “Stay strong my friend. I promise I will return” he stares at him and smiles brightly to reassure him. Yunobo smiles back and nods. With that, the Zoras start back down. Sidon yells back “Alert the others that I'm on foot and to keep there eyes open.” Yunobo waves to them and stays at the gate. Watching them walk down the mountain until they were out of sight.


	4. Off They go on a big Adventure

The sun begins to dip down near the ground As The two Zora make it down to the large mountain and head down into the grassy valley. 

Ruto sighs and rubs her legs as she walks. Her legs were already hurting and they had just started. Walking on rocks is never easy, even if her feet were scaled. Sidon, on the other hand, Seemed to be more energetic than ever. He was looking around, Being as visual as a hawk. For they officially started their own quest to find their Links. They walked casually along the field as Ruto led them both. Sidon would be much faster lead but he didn't know where to go, and he was looking at the plants that grew all around them. Sidon jogged off and pulled something out of the ground. He seemed to have found a beet. 

“What are you doing?” Ruto says annoyed as she watches him run around. 

“Gathering edible items. These are good in a stew~” he says cheerily. He runs off to getting more, But could only find three. 

“I doubt you can actually eat it. Who would tell you that it-...... Your Link told you, Didn't he?" She sighs and puts her palm to her head. 

“...Well.....yes” He says bashfully “But this information will help us in the quest” He proclaims as he goes to her side. 

“This new Link seems to be full of interesting information” she mumbles to him. 

“Oh yes! He is an excellent survivalist” Sidon smiles “He would come in practically every day to show me something new he found. He would try and give me things he cooked or treasures he dug up. You should have seen how exited he was Miss Ruto. ” he smiles turn softer as he looks to the beets he found “.....I'm going to get in trouble for liking him aren't I” He sighs. He looks up into the colorful sky “I bet it would be wrong for a Chosen Hero to have romantic feelings for anyone other then the Princess of Hyrule” 

“You wouldn't be the first” Ruto says quietly “Most Links are thought of as hansom or at least cute” her eyes close as she walks forward harshly “It's considered an honor if a Link courts you. Only half of the Champions court their princesses” she didn't seem happy to admit that. She walks faster as to not make eye contact, even if her eyes were still closed “you are very lucky” she yells out. 

“Miss Ruto? Did I say something to upset you?” Sidon worries and tries to catch up to her. “I don't mean to cause uncertainty. I do not know what is considered bad to say. Please Miss Ruto!” 

“Forget it!” Ruto shouts out “..... just forget about it” she says more quietly. She comes to a stop. Sidon catches up to her. He stays quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say back to her. He attempts to reach a hand out to her, But she interrupts that by jerking her head to the side and says “Do you her that?” she asks.

Sidon stops. He looks up and around the field. He hears rustling of the grass and not much else. Until he heard notes of a musical instrument. Something like an accordion. Sidon recognizes the sound, he smiles and faces the direction the music was coming from. 

“I know this sound! It is from my realm!” He said happily and runs towards the sound. A familiar sound and a familiar face will surely offer some emotional soils, and even information. 

“Sidon get back here!!” she yells after him “We need to find the Links!!” Her yelling fell on deaf ears. He runs off into a small collection of trees on the side. Ruto sighs and eventually walks after him in a huff. 

He run over into the trees and see two people. One was a brightly colored blue Rito. He was playing an accordion, showing a new melody. He was playing the new song for an odd looking Hylian with a huge backpack. 

“Hello good sirs! Might I ask for some information” Sidon cheers as he looks to them, he extends his hands in greetings. The two look over in shock. 

“My goodness. The Prince of the Zora in our presents” the macaw like Rito says. “It's an honor” He bows his head dramatically. 

“Please arise good music man! I am but a humble traveler on a mission. But I heard a familiar sound and came running to finally meet the source the music. I have heard your songs from all over Hyrule, but I never get a chance to see who makes these songs” Sidon declares in his royal tone. He had been trained to sound royal and keep a good image.

“you are too kind” The Rito smiles and closes his eyes in a bashful way. “I am Kass, I traveled along the wilds to learn the songs that the land has to offer. Now there are so much more land to explore, and each one offers a new song to learn” he seemed exited to say. 

Ruto finally gets a chance to catch up, she refused to run all the way over. As she walked, The Hylian with the huge backpack looks over to Ruto with wide eyes. He gasps at her. 

“Hey! I know you! You are one of the champions companions!” He yells out looking over “it's me! Beedle. I bet you wouldn't recognize me..... we met when Skyward what introduced during the Challenges of the Champions. I'm from the Wind Waker islands. 

“Beedle? From the Wind Waker islands. Weren't you the one on that shop boat? And when the Champions found you they bought everything that you had?” Ruto remembers. Beedle nods in excitement “But you were in Wind Waker on a boat. What on earth are you doing on land?” 

“I've expanded!” Beedle says cheerfully. “I not only got to sell all over, But I also got to sell in other games! I got an air shop when Skyward sword was added. And now I got a on-the-go shop in the new Breath of the Wild. I'm practically making a monopoly!” he says cheerfully. “I've met Kass a number of times in the wild” 

“You have explored the Breath of the Wild as well?” Sidon looks over wide eyed 

“Oh yeah! I don't see many Zoras there though... or anywhere I go..... So I always remember when I do!” Beedle says brightly “I mostly sell to Hylians. Kass is one of my best customers since we are always on the go. Right under the chosen hero's that always buy from me” 

“You are too kind” Kass cheers “A wondering salesmen is a great idea” 

“Speaking of hero's” Ruto says quietly “have you seen any of them recently? We are looking for any Link we can find. We bet that they are gathering for the new Challenge” 

“Oh yeah?” Beedle says “I did see Skyward a few days ago. He was heading North East from here.... well. I saw him go that direction at least. He was on a loft wing, so he didn't actually see me” he sighs, “... But I hope that helps!” The mention of the Loft wing made Ruto shiver. 

“it certaintly does! Thank you Mr. Beedle!” Sidon cheers and fist pumps proudly. “Let us go Miss Ruto” they both start to head to the North East of the land. As they lease, Sidon cheers back “please come and sell at Zoras Domain Beedle. we would be glad to have you!” 

“Thaaanks!” Beedle yells after them. 

“Take care Zora Royalty. I shall compose a song for your victorious quest!” Kass cheers as he once again starts to play his accordion. They could hear the song as they walk far off into the distance. 

The two Zora went the new direction with a pep in their step. As they walked, the day got shorter and shorter. It was already late in the day when they started, but now it's almost dark.


	5. Link Troubles

“We should keep going through the night, we can make much better time” Ruto says to Sidon. 

“We would work ourselves to collapse if we do. Would that be worth the risk?” Sidon says back. 

“You think Hero's rest so easily? They are always on foot, even at night” Ruto hammers in “We only get a tiny window of solid opportunity to find them. Once they are on foot, they could be anywhere in Hyrule. We need to find the Tree”

Sidon chose bend to her wishes, after all she did seem right. His Link never seemed to sleep, only seeing him check into an inn two times.....or was it once? It was that rare. He guesses all hero's are like this. But would it be worth it to continue at night in order to find wherever they are? 

Ruto was in a paniced worry. She already was tired and surely was not used to the adventurer life. She was used to being in the domain. Or at least she used to be a lot better at this. But Ruto had to keep going to keep up with Sidon. She won't mind lousing a day or two of sleep. The mission that they were on is so much more important. 

Because of this, they keep walking silently into the night. Ruto manages to grab some fireflies and place them in one of their spare jars to make a make shift lantern. It illuminates their path and of both their scales, the light shimmers off of them and around their path. It was awfully quiet in the fields of Hyrule. The clouds were crowded over them, Not a star in sight. No crickets were chirping, no grass was rustling, there was only the hum of the fireflies and the soft breeze. The quiet night was almost unbearable. 

“forgive me” Sidon says quietly, finally breaking the silence. “But can you tell me about the other Links? I … I barely know anything about the others outside of … Wild” 

“The others?” Ruto says quietly. After a while she started to speak “...... it all began with Hero”. Sidon looks over to her “All age is determined by when they were added to the collective Hyrule. Some worlds are determined to come after others. If we go by actual sequence, Skyward Sword would be considered the eldest. But to us it is about time of creation, and Hero was the first Link created. When he arrived, Hyrule was filled with nothing but monsters and darkness. Little to no Hylian or good being was alive. Until he saved the first princess and brought peace to the land.” 

“Hero, the first link” Sidon mumbled to remmeber.

“After that comes Legend. He was the one who really brought beings to live in Hyrule. Legend is a kind soul. He has traveled all across many lands and have introduced many people. Hyrule was no longer a land, but a Kingdom. Legend has had so many adventures and have brought so many lands to the collective Hyrule” 

“How many worlds has he explored?” Sidon asks 

“Hard to say” Ruto says back “ He has collected at least four times more then any other Link. In land and in items as well. I swear he has the biggest collection of weapons, armor, magic items, and who knows what” she whips her free arm around for emphasis. 

It was a funny thing to imagine. A Link carrying so much that he hunches over like the Beedle fellow. 

“And then.......” She sighs “There's Time” She looks to the ground. “Time probably has the harshest story of all of them. He has seen loved ones die right before his eyes, worlds get destroyed, and monsters from the deepest of horrors”

“... you seem to freeze up whenever you mention Time” Sidon tells her softly. Saying that made Ruto actually freeze up in worry. She stops walking for a moment and her eyes dart to the side. Sidon look to her in Concern “Is it because he is your Link? Did something happen?” 

“......It's a long story........” Ruto says quietly. “.... But if we are on a quest, … I guess we have plenty of time huh?” she says quietly, looking over to Sidon who was already looking at her intensely. She looks back to the ground and begins to walk again “I …. I was a brat to Time, as I told you. I yelled at him and complained as he saved me from being swallowed alive. I was sure I didn't like him, and he didn't like me. But in the end, I gave him the Zoras Sapphire. To us, The princess gives the jewel to those she is to marry, and I gave mine to Link. I actually felt like I could marry him though, I grew many strong feelings for him. While he took the gem though, he never too my offer of marriage. Once he returned fully grown he needed my help again, He explain he needed the gem to save Hyrule and apologized about taking it. But I still felt..... hurt.... when he declined. I care about him ….. e-even now” her words got uneven and sharp. “I still feel for him” she said in a defeated way, tears were forming in her eyes. 

“Miss Ruto, if you care for him, and his mission is done, what is stopping you two from trying again?” Sidon says quietly. 

“Because......” Ruto looks down “he has chosen another.” She says quietly, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Sidon lightly gasps. 

“Miss Ruto” Sidon reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder “I-I'm sorry..... I didn't know” he says quietly. Now all the reactions she made as he boasted about his Link made sense. Ruto takes a deep breath, she keeps a strong face and demeanor as tears continue to fall from her eyes. “..... It seems like Links do this often then.” Ruto looks up to him at that “My dearest sister Mipha loved our Link dearly. they grew up together and she saw him as the greatest hero who have ever lived. In our realm, The princess makes Zora armor to those they want to marry. Mipha almost finished the armor she was making him and was planning on presenting it to him. But then..... the Calamity happened....... My sister was lost, along with the other champions.” Ruto looks up to Sidon, and now Sidon was the one starting to cry in remembering his sister “I tell you this because your story is similar to hers.... in the end we finished the armor in her memory. One hundred years later, Our link survived and showed up to Zoras Domain. He saved our lives once again and in return we gave him the Armor that was made for him” he said coldly. He looks to his hands as he cried more intensely “I wonder if this is like what happened to you. Just a situation where emotions were used to give the Hero something he needed to defeat Ganon and the evil of this land. ” Sidon looks to the ground as the air around them grew dangerously silent as Sidon thought more about this new realization. They stayed in that silence for a long distance walked Until Sidon piped up again “I'm sorry, I did not mean to bring our spirits down” he rubs any tears from in his eyes away “I wanted to try and give you comfort in a relatable story. But it ended up just … t making us both upset” Sidon sighs and rubs his head fins.

“It's alright.....” Ruto says quietly “.... it is nice to know we both realize problems” She mumbles back. That made Sidon smiles a little. Ruto looks at the Jar of fireflies that she gathered. She shakes it a little to see how the flies are doing “..... I'm getting tired” 

“Either we grab something to energise ourselves, or we set up camp” Sidon says bluntly. 

“I guess we should get some rest, once we find a good place to set up camp. But we must get up first thing in the morning, no slacking off, got it?” Ruto says like a Drill Sargent. 

“Yes mam!” Sidon stands at attention and salutes her. They keep walking until they find a creek. They manage to sit down finally and rest their feet. They both dip into the river to refresh their scales. Ruto yawns and relaxes into the small creek. It was a small creek, she could only sit in the water. Bit it was better then nothing. She yawns and curls up in the running water. 

“I'll take first shift” Sidon says to her. 

“Huh?” Ruto mumbles, looking up to him. 

“We need to stay safe, so one of us should stay up to keep guard” Sidon says as he starts to keep his eyes around the field, his legs dipping into the water. Ruto nodded to him and curls up, she better get some rest if they will be taking shifts. 

There was so much running through her mind, It might be impossible for her to fall asleep. She was stuck in another quest, with a guy she just met, and he sticks out like a sore thumb. Hes as red as a pepper...... a giant pepper. That blends in to the waters and trees perfectly. But she shouldn't complain, he's the only company she has since she will not go back to the Domain without a plan. So far, it could be worse. These thoughts made her content enough for her to fall asleep with the rushing water around her.


	6. The day with the Green Spandex Man

When Ruto wakes next she sees that the sun as already in the sky. It was not that high, but it was high enough to make her complain that they overslept. She looks over to Sidon to see what happened. Sidon fell asleep half way through the night. His arms and legs stuck out of the sides of the river since he was so big. She sighs and gets out of the river. She stretches and rubs her skin carefully. She was not used to river water. But river water is better then no water. 

“Get up” She says to Sidon and splashes water on his face. It make him twitch but he was out cold. She grown and just lets him sleep of a bit. She Stretches and rubs her fins, letting them relax in the sun. She looks around the grassy plane. Thankfully the planes seemed empty, no monsters around to attack them. The collective Hyrule was cleaned of villainy, but there was the occasional attack. They seemed to be safe for now. Her stomach grumbles loudly, she reaches down and rubs it. Ruto looks around to see no fish in the creek or fruit to pick. Sidon had all the rations so she had to wake him up to eat something. She goes back and splashes water again. “Come on Sidon, wake up” she continues to splash. “You pepper headed giant. Wake Up!” she yells loudly. This does make Sidon flinch. His eyes dart open and he falls over into the water with a splash. That made Ruto hold in a laugh. Sidons head pops back up from the water. He looks up to Ruto. 

“.... I seemed to have fallen asleep” he says quietly “My apologies!” Sidon says loudly as he lifts his body out of the water. “I should have been more vigilant, if something attacked us it would have been my fault” once he was out of the water, he bows his head to her, begging for forgiveness. 

“Sidon, calm down, It's fine” She waves the apology off “We should get going......but do you have anything to eat?” 

“Oh! Some breakfast! That is a wondrous idea” Sidon jumps. He reaches down to pull up some of the rations they collected. “I collected some Hylian bass before the trip. It should offer a good start to the d-.....” he looks into his holder. Sidon drastically searches his person for anything they had. 

“....You lost the rations, didn't you?” Ruto signs out, crossing her arms. 

“I Promise You I Didn't!!” he says loudly “I had everything last night, I double checked!” He panicked. 

“If that's the case.... then either they floated away or we were robbed when we were asleep” Ruto rubs her eyes slowly. She should be more surprised. But she did think that this was going a bit too smoothly. Sidon falls to his knees. He feels so ashamed. “Come on, let's just go fishing.” She says as she walks up stream “If there is water, there is fish” 

“M-Miss Ruto, the river is going off coarse though. We were heading to the North East, and the river comes from the west. Do we dare go off coarse?” Sidon mentions to her. “You were the one who said that we should stay on coarse” 

“right.....yo make a point” Ruto wonders, she looks off to the direction they were supposed to go. “.....we should keep going” she proclaims and walks forward to the North East. “We can't risk lousing our window of opportunity.” she heads off, Leaving him behind. 

“Miss Ruto” Sidon whines and fallows her close behind “I-I'm terribly sorry..... Please don't be mad at me.” he seemed like a begging puppy. Ruto didn't even have the heart to look at him. It really wasn't his fault, but she was super hungry. They walk into the line of the forest. 

Sidon was still whining and groveling the entire time as they walk further and further in, getting worse as they walk. Ruto was one step away from snapping and shutting him up until they hear rustling in the bushes. They instantly stop and look over. Ruto was ready to run for cover until it was revealed that it was a boar. She takes a deep breath in relief, it wasn't an enemy so they were safe. It was kinda calming, it looks like a new animal, she hasn't seen one like that before. She almost tried to reach out to it, Until Sidon leaps forward and pounces powerfully on the boar with sharpened claws and teeth. The boar barely dodges and runs away, Sidon chases it deep into the forest with a proprietorial growl. Ruto stands still in fear an shock, shaking harshly for what just happened. She grab a near by tree and tries to understand what just happened. Sidon emerges back from the forest with a smile and to slices of fresh pork. 

“Miss Ruto! I have gotten fresh pork! We can have a breakfast after all!” he says, so full of pride and confidence in redeeming himself. 

Ruto was still shaking at the sight. She clings to the tree for dear life, trying not to faint. She looks up to his face, then down to the pork. Sidon seemed so happy and proud of himself. His head tale was slightly wagging. Ruto forcefully swallows a deep breath. 

“W-Why w-would …..and the...... y-y-youuuu” she sweats and shivers. She rubs her eyes “uuum ... th-thank you?” 

“Once we find a proper clearing, I'll start a fire” he smiles. He happily goes ahead to find said clearing. He was determined to redeem himself to Miss Ruto. It was so lucky that they found a boar. Boars are super tasty and will serve as the perfect breakfast to continue their quest with. 

Ruto stumbles after him one foot at a time. She seems so in shock that it was hard to move. Once she catches up to him he has already gathered twigs together and had two stones in his hands. He seemed to be having trouble starting the fire. The panic in his face suprisingly calmed her down. Hes still the super weird Zora Prince. She inched over slowly and sees that he wasn't using the right kind of rocks. She look around, definitely no proper rocks to use around here. 

“....I don't think that going to work.....” Sidon looks up to her. Ruto looks around and finds some dried grass and twigs. She sits down and makes a small pile of grass “give me your shoulder pads.” Sidon blinks but sill pills off his solid silver shoulder armor. He gave her both of them and she aims one of the pads to the grass. She raises the other pad high and crashes the both together in a fury of strikes. This causes small sparks to fly every direction. Some of the sparks land on the grass. Ruto leans down and blows at the sparks, trying to get air to the sparks. Slowly they spark into a flame. Ruto uses Sidons armor to pick up the flame quickly and places it under the wood. The small sparks into a full on fire. 

“Whoa!” Sidon looks to the light in wonder. He looks to Ruto in amazement. Ruto smiles, feeling accomplished. “Miss Ruto! That is amazing!! I...I guess I forgot what causes sparks...” he sighs, but he looks up to her “thank you Miss Ruto!” he smiles to her. “Now lets cook some breakfast” he pumps his fists into the air. He skewers the pork on sharp branches and starts to roast it. Thankfully it didn't take very long. Two lovely pork skewers were ready in no time. Sidon hands her a stick as Ruto gives back his shoulder plates. They both sit at the fire for a moment. 

“Do ... all the people from your realm hunt for food?” Ruto asks quietly. 

“Most of us simply farm for food. But it's easy to gather if you are fast enough to catch them” Sidon says as he puts his shoulder pads back on “..... m-my Link can catch very fast and intimidating prey.... I have no idea how he does it, but has hunted bears for meat” he reflects and takes a bite of his Pork. 

“oh my.....” she shivers, the thought seems to make her shiver with fear “....h-he certainty has earned the name 'Wild'. It will be interesting to meet him.” she says, not actually eating her pork. 

“Wild, …. right, I have yet to get used to calling him that” he says with his mouth full. So it sounded muffled and messy. 

They both relax a bit around the fire. It was a small fire, it would not last long, but it would be long enough for them to gather enough energy to keep going. Ruto finally starts to eat as Sidon has already finished him. For a moment, it was calming. 

Once Ruto finished Sidon quickly cleaned up the fire site and they were off on the road again. Weaving and bobbing their way around the confusing forest. They almost completely lost their way. When they finally find a way out of the forest, they run out and gasp in relief. Ruto looks around, seeing where they ended up, only to see a Hylian town. 

“Huh....we found a village” Ruto perks up and looks at the town more “.... that might be Kakariko village” she watches and sees Hylians walk around the village, smiling and enjoying themselves. To them it was a completely normal day. 

“Kakariko?” Sidon says “.....but.... that village is in the mountains isn't it?” 

“this is Ocarinas Kakariko...... goddess this gets more and more confusing.....” she rubs her head. 

They both start to talk about what village should be where and where they ended up. It grew into a hard debate about what to do next. They were so distracted that they didn't know they were spotted and being watched. 

“You pepper headed giant! I've been here longer then you would ever hope to be, I know where I'm going!!” Ruto yells at him, her eyes glaring at him like daggers.

“I'm not saying you don't! I'm just saying we should ask for a map, or even some Link sightings for a better direction!” Sidon yells back to her, Sharpened teeth being bared at her threateningly. 

“DID SOMEONE SAY MAPS AND LINKS!!” a third voice chimes in. The two Zora jump at the sudden sound, forgetting what they were arguing about. Their gaze darts all around the place to see who was talking. This causes them to put their backs together in a defensive way. They see confetti fall around them, and from the sky an odd looking man in a tight green jump suit descends to the ground upon a red balloon. “KOOLOO-LIMPA!” the little man cheers and poses in front of them oddly. “I am the master of all things dealing with fairy folk and mapping lands. If anyone mentions the Hero's name I am there to answer it!” the odd man starts to spin “I am Tingle! Fairy of the forest!” he sticks one more final pose. 

Seeing the little green man, Ruto jumps and panics. She shivers and backs up harshly. Ruto runs back into the forest in a panic, quickly disappeared from sight. 

“Why yes sir Tingle” Sidon answers cheerfully “we are looking for a Link. Have you seen one around here recently?” he kneels down to talk to him face to face. 

“As a matter of fact I have!” Tingle cheers. “I saw twooooo in fact~” 

“Wonderful!” Sidon cheers “where did you see them, and which direction were they going?” 

“I saw two in this very forest!~ they were traveling together. One, the hero of Twilight! And the other.... unknown to me. For some reason, the one I did not know had a rope around his waste. The hero of Twilight was pulling him along to North of here. But this Link was climbing every tree they passed. Then he started to drag the hero of Twilight West out of the brute strength of his legs! It was a feat to behold!” Tingle described with extreme emphasis and motions of his arms. 

“Climbing trees? That certainty sounds like my Link~” Sidon cheers. He smiles down to the strange green ma “Thank you little one! This is very important information!” Sidon stands up and looks into the forest where Miss Ruto ran into. 

“oh how I wish I could have joined them. But alas, they disappeared from my sight before I could reach them. They left me here instead” he said dramatically. “Why are YOU looking for the mighty Hero's?” Tingle asks as he gets closer to Sidon

“Oh, well we need their help with something” Sidon smiles “So we are all on a quest to find them. And you gave us some needed information~” he does his signature pose and smiles to him “I thank you, And now I must find my companion, Stay safe” Sidon cheers and waves as he starts to leave again. 

“Wait!” Tingle says “Can I come with you? I could be of help!” Tingle smiles and shakes his body back and forth “I'm magic after all, I could offer you protection! Or I can map out a path to follow” 

“I appreciate your enthusiasm. But I must sadly decline your offer. Our mission is dedicated only for us you see” 

“Pleeeeease!” Tingle whines and grabs onto one of Sidon's legs. Sidon jumps up in surprise, lifting the leg with the small man on it up. “I need to see the Chosen Hero's! They must help me find my people! I'm a lost fairy looking for my home! They are the only ones that can find my people” 

“AAH!” Sidon panics “I-I'm sorry! But I can't” he grabs Tingle and pulls him off his leg. It was hard though Since sidon didnt want to hurt the little guy but his grip was like iron “Perhaps once we find them, I am sure we can come back and help you. We can bring the Hero's with us, and help you return to your people” he reassures, Finally pulling Tingle off his leg and putting the little guy down. “after all, the Chosen Hero's are here to help the people of Hyrule right? 

“Really?” Tingle said with wide eyes. He looks up to the Zora with hope in his eyes “wow...” Tingle looks away dramatically, gazing up to the sky. “could it be that I finally find someone who understands the Tingle ways, someone that feels my pain and will help me reunite with my magic brotherin?!” he seems so exited. As he was looking away, Ruto reaches over and grabs Sidon by the head tail. She pulls hardly to drag him into the forest s fast s possible. Sidon freaks out and falls into the bushes. 

“Oh mighty fish man! I wish to tha-” Tingle turns around and looks around with wide eyes. He scratches his head slightly “He left..... he must be on the quest already!! he shall return in no time!” Tinge seemed exited. “Mighty fish man! I cast a spell of good luck upon your quest! KooLoo-LiiiimPA!” He shoots confetti into the air. Then he smiles and starts to dance back to the village. Ruto watched carefully, Holding Sidon down and keeping his mouth closed. 

 

Once Tingle was gone for a long time Ruto sticks her head up slightly to check if the coast is clear. Sidon stands up after Ruto let his fins go. He looked to her angrily.

“What was tha-” he was cut off. Ruto Covered his mouth and looks back to the village slowly. She grabs Sidons arm and pulls him past the village quietly. Once right past the boarder of Kakariko Village Ruto starts to run and pulls Sidon with her. Sidon was questioning what she was doing and Ruto shushed him every time. They make it across a river, about a few meters away. Then, and only then did Ruto let go. With his wrists free, Sidon starts to yell 

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR!” he says harshly “The little guy was just trying to help. He gave some great information” 

“That, Was, A, Tingle!” Ruto says angrily. “Never talk to a Tingle unless absolutely necessary” She says as she was practically scolding him. 

“It was necessary! He saw a Link and says they are heading North from here!” Sidon says back as a retort “he was a magic being too... separated from his home? Don't you feel sorry for him?” he says quieter, feeling for the guy. 

“He was lying” Ruto says bluntly.

“......What?” Sidon asks 

“He's a thirty five year old man who put on a green outfit and pretends to be a fairy. Its a thing that some random Hylians do, they get so obsessed with magic that they sling on a skin tight suit and run around becoming a Tingle. Never fall for their sob story” Ruto sighs “You almost made us stuck with them” 

“Wh-why....why would they?” Sidon seemed so confused, like he was stunned, he couldn't even move. 

“They are weird, wanting to connect with the fairy people that live around the Great Deku Tree. Just.... don't talk to them” Ruto sighs. “You said we're heading straight North, right?” she says as she walks North. She stops and looks over to see that Sidon was not moving. Ruto comes over and pulls at his fight fin. It snaps Sidon out of it, he looks at her. “North, right” Ruto says. 

“...y-yeah.... Straight north ….” Sidon says as he finally processed what just happened. Ruto nods ans starts to walk north, Sidon fallowing behind. 

They start to go for a long walk. They walk through forests, swim through rivers, run along planes. It was a long and tiring time, and yet they press on. They walked as the night came once again to the land of Hyrule. Through all this trip, the day seemed to have moved way to fast. The two Zora on their mission made it at least half way across the entire map.

The two chose that a place to stay is out of the question for no Hylian inn was near by and there was no body of water in sight. They wondered along a dirt lined path as the sun started to set behind the forest lines. The night was perfectly clear as the stars shine above them. Their path was bathed in light to they may pass safely. Ruto took a deep breath and smiles. She looks up to the stars to see the sky shimmer above her. She stretches her arms and fins slowly, enjoying the night. 

“....Sidon... does the sky from your land shine like this?” Ruto asks, thinking of anything to start a conversation. 

“Oh yes... this might be the same sky above mine. The stars form the same shapes. Though there are less things in the sky here” Sidon look up and waves his arms to describe something large “There were falling stars that landed on the ground, we thought of them as rare jewels. And there were mighty beasts that swam across the sky like kings of the wind. Now that the land is grater, they will have more to swim across” Sidon smiles at the thought. “.... Wild would fire arrows at them and collect the scales that would fall from the might beasts, he would try and give me these scales or the fallen stars...” 

“Giant beasts” Ruto looks up into the stars “how did the fallen stars look?” 

“Oh, they would glow and glisten like they do in the sky” Sidon smiles then slowly starts to frown “I have no idea how much I would miss my Link” he shivers “...... It's like seeing little minnows swim near your home every day. They were small and adorable and brightened your day to see them. They were always there to the point where you knew how many were in their school..... then one day they're gone.....” he looks down, remembering past events. 

“... We both seem to have Link troubles huh?” Ruto says as she looks to the path. She rubs the back of her head. 

“I guess we do” Sidon says in a cheerful way, Trying to stay positive. But he was not fooling either of them. They continued to walk quietly and with no motivation, each step seemed to feel like ten. But this is what they chose, to walk the entire night as far north as they need to. But after far too long, Sidon started to speak. 

“.... Miss Ruto, May I tell you a daring tale of my sister? She defeated a mighty Hinox with only her trusty trident.” He smiles, a story would let them have a chipper paste. 

“.... all by herself you say?” Ruto asks, Sidon smiles more at the invitation to speak. He then starts to tell the daring tale as they walk into the night.


	7. The Link with the Metal Mount

The sun rises once again, and the two wondering Zora were still on their quest. Zoras thankfully were very hearty beings, they could go much loner without food or rest. Throughout the night they were regaling each other with stories and tales that they know.

“Then with one final blow” Ruto exclaims “Ganondorf was slain, the sword still embedded in his head as he stands” Ruto motions to her head.

“How grusom” Sidon shivers “what a deadly adversary. And you say there are a lot of Gannons that take Human forms?”

“Yes, His human form takes the shape of the male Gerudo born every one hundred years. But that is not to say every Gerudo male will be Gannondorf. Its something to keep an eye on” Ruto explains.

“... A good friend of mine is the current chief of the Gerudo. A small champion named Riju. I hope she is aware of this occurrence.” Sidon worries. “I hope that her and the tribe from the Wild can integrate well with the existing members.”

“Could they do any worse then us?” Ruto says sarcastically. It caused him to laugh loudly. “I believe you will hear these tales more around Hyrule. Some different then others, but you seem like the kind of person that will learn them by heart.” She remarks back. “Then you ca-”

she was cut off by a very loud roar from far behind the trees. It causes them both to stop, only to hear a crash after that, along with crunching of metal. They both flinch with every bang of medal. Sidon shivers, he didn't know the sounds of metal, but he recognizes the loud roar. He inches his way over to see what the source of the sound. Ruton does the same, ducking from tree to tree.

They peek their head out of the forest to see a large cloud of smoke that has formed in the sky. The sorce of the smoke seemed to be a strange metal house with wheels attached to it. At least that's what Sidon thought it was.

“Miss Ruto.... what is that thing?” Sidon asks in a quiet whisper.

“that's a train engine..... more accurately, it's the spirit tracks engine. Which … can only mean!....” Ruto walks out of the woods and quickly heads towards the smoking crash. Sidon tries to reach out and hold her back. But instead timidly fallows behind.

As they get closer, they see that the tracks has crashed into something. It was the remains of a mighty blue- manned Lynel. It's defeated body was right in the front of the engine. It seems that the engine was rammed into the beast multiple times, defeating the beast, but damaging the engine. From the inside of the train emerged a little boy with blond hair, wearing a gray and red conductors uniform. He was coughing out smoke and rubbing his eyes. He seemed distraught as he ran out and started to try and fix his machine.

“Tracks!!” Ruto yells out, waving her hand out as she ran over to the little one. Tracks popped his head up and looked over to her. He looked confused, tired, and happy all at once. He smiles over and waves at them. Ruto makes it to Tracks side and hugs him tightly. Sidon walks behind them slowly in shock. “Thank Hylia! Are you alright? It looks like you took a lot of damage” Ruto said concerned. Tracks smiles and shakes his hand, waving his arms around to indicate for her not to worry. He started to move his fingers around oddly, strange patterns and shapes that Sidon has never seen before. He was extremely confused on what he was doing. But Ruto looked to his hands carefully. Tracks was signing.

“ **Giant Lynel was attacking nearby villagers, I had to step in** ” Tracks singed out. “ **I have never seen a Lynel that big before. Must be part of the new group of monsters.** ”

“We will have to find out where it came from later. I'm just glad you are alright” Ruto says cheerfully “We have been looking for a Link for three days now. I'm glad we manage to find one before the challenges started.”

“ **Don't get your hopes up** ” Tracks signs “ **With my engine busted like this, I am going to be late to compete. Hero's going to kill me!** ” Tracks throws his hands into the air and whines.

“Is there any way we can help?” Ruto asks, looking at the smoking body of metal. It looked chewed up and steamed like crazy. The front was completely flattened.

“ **I need to mend the front nose, and cool down the coal to the point where I can get in and get the pipes open again. The dents will take me five days to get out, even with your help** ” Tracks mentions as he looks over the damage.

“Sidon!” Ruto yells out. Sidon jumps to attention, Still drastically confused by the fact that This little boy seems to be communicating with his hands and Miss Ruto could understand it. Ruto looks up “can you straighten out the dents in this thing? You look strong enough to fix it.”

“I ….. could certainty give it a try....” Sidon says as he looks at the strange metal thing. Ruto and Tracks watch him. Sidon grabs the metal and pulls on it, the metal starts to make an awful sound as it screeches from being moved. His arms grow tighter as he pulls more and more, not trying to outright rip off the nose of the train. With loud and horrid pops and screeches, Sidon pulls the shape back into the Train with ease. Taking a deep breath and letting go, He shakes his hands off and looks at the strange thing. He has bent blades before, but it was not easy. Even with his strength, this was difficult. He smiles and rubs his forehead. He looks over to Ruto and the little one. Sidon strikes his pose to them in achievement. Ruto seemed proud, and Tracks was jumping up and down in excitement.

“HYAAA!” Tracks yells out in a familiar way. He runs over and inspects the noes of his engine. That yell made Sidon wonder for a bit, he looked to the little one as he walked back to Ruto.

“Miss Ruto.... who is this little one?” Sidon questions.

“This is Tracks” she responds, gesturing to the train. “He's a Link, And this is his Train”

“A Link!” He says in suprise and looks at the little one again.

Tracks has climbed back inside and starts to air out the engine. He was using his hat to try and clear out the smoke. Ruto rolls her eyes and walks over. She climbs in and uses her giant fins as giant fans. She blows the smoke out of the train. As she does that, Tracks climes through the trains inner works. He pops out of the chimney on top of everything covered in soot. He shakes it off and slides all the way down. He points to Ruto to tell her to keep going. Ruto nods and tries to air everything out. Tracks smiles and walks up to Sidon. He flattens his left hand to his mouth and extended it down.

“.....I'm sorry little hero.... I don't.... “ he seems so ashamed, Confused and flustered. Ruto laughs from inside the train.

“He's saying thank you” Ruto yells out. Tracks nods and smiles up to Sidon.

“Oh!” Sidon darts his head from Ruto to Tracks quickly “It was no trouble, It's the least I can do. I am Sidon. I hale from Breath of the Wild” He leans down and go's to one knee, Bowing his head down to the ground “It's an honor to meet one of the hero's of Hyrule”

Tracks looks at Sidon with wide eyed, the action made him smile brightly. He never got as much attention compared to the other Links. So such a display made him feel very special. He giggles and rubs the back of his head in a shy manor. Sidon lifts his head back up.

“What an interesting contraption you seem to ride, You must show me how it works!” Sidon said excitedly, looking at the train again. The smoke has cleared out of the large thing. Ruto walks out casually. She stretches her arms and looks to them with a smile. Tracks jumps up and runs over to it. He jumps in and looks through the pipes and inner workings.

“While the smoke stopped, there's sill a lot of soot around the thing. It might be a good idea to wash it off” Ruto mentions, putting her hands on her hips and watching Tracks.

“ **Smart idea, there's a lake behind that clearing that I passed..... can you two help move it?** ” Tracks asked.

“How about we bring the water to the Train. We can all take turns getting enough water over to it. And in return you need to help us out with something, deal?” Ruto says, extending her hand out to him. Tracks walks over and shakes her hand in agreement. They nod to each other and Tracks hops back into the train. Sidon walks over slowly, looking at the train then back to Ruto.

“How are you two communicating? Can't he speak?” he says questioningly.

“No Link can properly talk with their voice. Didn't you noticed that your Link barely ever talked. Only being able to sometimes agree or disagree with things” Ruto looks to him.

“....But I have heard him talk all the time.... He explained what happened to him on his journey” Sidon scratches his head.

“Can you remember his voice?” Ruto says bluntly. He opens his mouth to rebuttal, but nothing came out. He truly didn't remember Wilds voice. He only know he gave them information. But there was no voice to match the memory. Sidon looked confused.

“Don't worry” Ruto chimes back “Every Link is like this. They have no voice to their names. Nothing past the grunts and sounds of battle escape their lips.” She looks to the train “There are a lot of theories of why no Link properly talks. Some think its a big trick and they can talk, but they choose not to. Some say that they are so focused on their mission to protect the land that they end up becoming too stressed or determined to talk. Some even say that the Goddess Hylia took away the hero's voice so they can never take back their word of protecting Hyrule.” she mumbles. “..... no matter what it is, they can't talk clearly. So instead they made a sign language, a language that uses hands to talk instead of a voice. This way they can communicate to us.” She smiles to him. “I can teach you how to speak it.”

“Hand language?” Sidon looks to his hands. “Please! Please teach me this language!” Sidon booms out, wide eyed and exited. Ruto backs up from him.

“YAAAH!” A voice yells out. Tracks waves his arms to get their attention. He had odd bowl like things that he scavenged from the train. Ruto grabs them from him and hands one to Sidon.

“We are gonna help clean up the soot. There is apparently a lake over the hills to the west. We will gather water from there” Ruto says as she starts to walk. Sidon blinks and looks at the metal bowl. He glances to the train and sees how Tracks is pulling pieces that have seemed to have fallen off of the train. He was attaching a bunch of small and odd little things. He looks over to Ruto who already was part way over the Hill. He rushes over to her.

“Miss Ruto. What does a train do?” Sidon questions. “and why do we need to gather water for it?”

“A train is a large machine that can go faster then a horse. They are very rate though. I have only seen Tracks train. Plus Tracks is the only one who can get it to move. Well, get it to move anywhere he want it to go. Other trains are limited to paths on the ground..... I think... I haven't had much time to check that out.” they make it over the hill and do see a shallow lake that they can gather water from. “And the water is to clean the soot. If not careful, the soot will catch fire and the entire machine will explode”

“Explode!” Sidon jumps.

“Tracks told me he has had it explode three times on him already. And that was a long time ago. It might have done it again.” Ruto says casually as she gathers some water.

They both gather water and start to clean the soot off of any patch of metal they could reach. It took a few trips of water for them to actually get it all. Tracks ducked in and out of the thing, fixing many little things that fell off. It was a suprisingly complicated thing. Tracks knew what he was doing but Sidon worried he was going to brake something.

The two Zora back off and look at the train. It still looked beat up, but it would run. Tracks takes branches and burnable debree from the surownding area and shoves it all into the engines tank. He claps the dust from his gloved hands and walks away smiling. He puts his hands on his hips and looks at the train. He turns to the Zora and thumbs up.

“Looks like we are ready to go” Ruto says “Now then Tracks, we need your help” Tracks looks up to her to listen. “we have a sensitive problem to attend to at Zora's Domain. And we were hoping we can get a Link to help us.”

“ **..... I would. I really would.... But it's time for the challenge of the Champions. If I stop and help you, the other Links will be disappointed with me and I can't risk lousing any respect I have left** ” Tracks signs out. Looking so worried “ **I'm sorry** ”

“It doesn't have to be right away. We can wait till after the Challenge is over.” Ruto says, pleeding to him, “We just shouldn't go back to the domain until we fix this.”

Tracks scratches his head, thinking of a solution. He looks to the train, then back to the Zora. He thinks and thinks, his expression getting more pained as he does so. He stops and looks to Ruto.

“ **We can ask the other Links about what to do. I can't promise what they will say. But there's a chance they will know what to do** ” Tracks finally signs after a while.

“Oh thank you Tracks! That's all we can hope for” Ruto praises and holds her hands together. “thank you so much” She picks Tracks up and hugs him tightly. When she puts him down, he stumbles around a bit and blushes. He giggles and scratches his head blushing. He motions to the train to let them know to get on.

“.... what just happened?” Sidon asks. H stands there confused.

“Tracks is taking us to the others. Thee we can ask the others for help” Ruto smiles. “we just have to ride on the train.”

“Oh... Oh!! this is great news!” He jumps over and grabs Tracks hand. He shakes it up and down “thank you so much Sir Tracks. We are forever in your debt”

This shakes Tracks up like crazy. But he smiles up to Sidon when he finishes the handshake. He leads them both into the train carefully. Ruto ducked down to climb in. Sidon had to crawl in, sitting on the ground and holding his legs in to take up as least space as possible. It was tight, But they all fit into the small room.

Tracks started to pull levers and switches all over the wall of the small room. With every tink and chime, the engine seem to roar to life. There was a feeling of magic as it started to fill with heat and sounds. The mighty metal engine started to move. Tracks seemed Exited and proud that they got the engine up and running so quickly. Without any path on the ground Tracks moved the train from side to side as it seemed to glide effortlessly along the grassy field with no metal track for the train to sit on. They started to chug and glide across the land faster then any riding beast could carry them.

“Whoa!!” Sidon cheers as he watches out the window “This is amazing!! I never knew anyone could travel this fast!” he booms out, he seemed as giddy as a child. “At this rate, we will be there in no time!” the compliments made Tracks smile to himself. He pulls a rope that causes a whistle to blow a loud CHOO CHOO.

“Sidon, Look here” Ruto motioned “Before we arrive, I should show you some basic sign languadge before we meat the other Hero's” Ruto motions and stretches her arms out.

“Oh yes! Please” Sidon looks over to her and maneuvers to see her better. He out stretches his arms and starts to mimic Ruto motions for the rest of the trip.


	8. The Collective Champions

A calm forest rests to the North of Hyrule. There are a collection of animals peacefully scurrying around the trees. The calmness was almost tranquil until a loud engine interrupted it. The spirit track engine comes to a halt when the trees became too dense for it to travel through. The steam from the machine comes down to a simmer as the passengers crawl out.

Tracks starts to tie things down together, preventing people from taking the train. not like anyone else can drive it, but its better safe then sorry. Ruto and Sidon stretch their legs from being crammed into the small room. Ruto looks up to Sidon after they manages to get the feeling back into their legs.

“Alright, I got you the bare bones basics. From this point on, Tracks will have a system where he will spell out the word and show you what the word translate too. Do you think you can do that?” Ruto asks. Sidon smiles, raises his hand into a fist, and flicks his wrist like he was knocking on a door, Signing 'yes' to her. “Perfect” Ruto smiles “Lets hope the Links will approve” She signs and looks into the forest. The forest seemed to get darker and darker the deeper they look into it.

“... We... are going in there? …. It's ominous.” Sidon shivers and backs up a bit. But Tracks stops him by poking the back of his leg. Tracks walks in front of them and points over to the deep and terrifying woods.

“ **The Deku tree is here** ” Tracks signs and points again. He starts to walk into the woods. Sidon only made out the words 'Deku' and 'Here'. Ruto pats his shoulder and walks after Tracks, not even looking back at Sidon. In responses, Sidon started to move forward to follow them. Even if his legs were going at it on their own.

The forest darkness to the point that they could think it was night. But they keep walking. Tracks leads the way, winding from one way to the other, It almost seemed like he was lost. Tracks reassures them that he knows the way, this was just the way. But the two Zora were starting to worry. They wanted out of this forest, even if they needed to go through it. They felt so unsettled that they could have sworn that they were being watched.

“Remind me again..... why are we walking through the woods to find a tree. Couldn't we come here at any point?” Sidon shakes out as he stays close to Ruto.

“The dark forest, and the forest people that live within them are a magic people” Ruto explains “Their village and the tree itself will change places all over Hyrule. The tree, and the beings in it are considered the purest of magic and mind. So because of this, only the people who life with the Deku Tree itself can find it. Not just any outsider can find it, so the Links gather there as the safest place to meet without interruption. Most of the Links consider it the closest thing to a home they have. Time grew up with them, and I bet your Wild has found it.”

“No intruders....does this mean we would be intruding their challenge?” Sidon worries, but he gets no response from either of his companions.

As they walked deeper, they could hear shaking of the trees, and the rattling of something they couldn't place. In hearing this all, the woods seem to become more bearable. Color and light was slowly returning to the woods.

Ruto looked at the trees that were looking more lively then before. She looks up and all over the trees until she sees something looking back at her. It looked like a leaf with a face drawn on it. But it was moving behind them, watching them. Ruto looks around some more and sees there are a few of them watching them, hiding in the tree tops.

“ **We are getting close** ” Tracks tells them. At that moment the colors come back to the world and the forest had magical life growing back into it. More and more of the little leaf faces pop up here and there. They reach a tunnel like form made of trees and they could see green light at the end of the tunnel.

They walk though the tunnel and see at the end was a small village intertwined in the trees. There was a swelling of a magical feeling all around the area. Looking down, there were a number of children running around, they all were waring simple green clothing. There were also small beings made of wood interacting with the children. They all seemed to live together and work with each other in this small village. One of the green children was walking near them and looked up to them.

“Hey! Who are you guys? … what are you guys?” the small child said to them. In saying this, a bunch of the small children and wooden beings looked over t the large Zora that just entered their home. A bunch pf them walked over and looked up at the Zora like thy never saw one before. “Hey, you're that blue lady that cane here that one time”. Another small child mentions, pointing to Ruto. They all crowed around Ruto and Sidon and reached out, trying to poke them and see what they actually were.

Before they could though, Tracks pulls out a shield and tries to make them all back off. He protected the others as much as he could, but there were a lot of children to fend off. Ruto sighs and waves at them, Looking around.

“There are a lot more Koroks then last time” Ruto mentioned, looking at them.

“What is a Korok?” Sidon whispers as he smiles at the rest of them, trying to make a good first impression. Ruto points to the small wooden beings with faces made out of leaves. Sidon nods as he looks at them all. He never thought beings like this could exist. He was fascinated.

“Heeea” a voice calls from the top of the trees. Something jumps down from one tree to another until it lands right in front of the crowed. A blur of green stopped there and stood up to see them, looking like a giant compared to the children. It was a Link, his colors were very bright and his face rather soft looking. He looked at the new arrivals with wide eyes and a confused look. Behind him another Link seem to pop up, He was small and looked a lot like Tracks bit in traditional green.

They did it, they found the meeting point of the Hero's. One by one, there were many Links that seem to pop out one after another. All in an array of shapes, sizes, and colors. They were standing proudly, It was a majestic and humbling thing to see all the hero's together in one place. They almost had a glow around them all. Ruto and Sidon started to bow until they were interrupted.

“YEEEEEH!!” a loud voice calls out. A streak of blue darts out from the collection of Links. It fires and hits Sidon square on the chest. Sidon panics and falls to the ground with a loud thud. The blue streak was in fact the Link known as Wild, His Link. He had pinned the large prince down on the ground with his arms on Sidons shoulders. Wild was smiling ear to ear and looking down at Sidon with a exited look in his eyes.

“...L-Wild! … My dear friend!!!” Sidon finally says as he looks brightly up at him. Wild starts to laugh and Sidon joined him. Sidon reaches up and grabs Wild in a huge hug that had them rolling around the ground. The sight was amusing to watch. They jumped up and seem to be darting around each other eagerly in a comedic way. The small forest children started to laugh at the sight. Even some of the other Links were cracking smiles.

Ruto jumped out of the way as she watched the happy reunion. They really were as tightly connected as Sidon told her. She started to giggle too at such a ridiculous thing to watch. Her smile slowly goes down as she looks to the other Links. While the most were enjoying the show, some seemed displeased, and one was looking right at Her. This Link slowly walked towards her with a wide eyed and concerned expression. this Link was the one known as Time, and he walked right up to her. Ruto blushed and looked to the ground, not knowing what to say to him. She extends her hand to greet him. Before he could sign he grabs her hand. It made her jump and look to him. He seemed almost scared. He lets go for only a moment to talk.

“ **Are you alright**?” He signed quickly.

“Time I... yes, I am physically safe. I promise you that.” Ruto says and patted his hands clasping to her other. In hearing this, Time closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His posture becomes relaxed and he looks to her with a slight smile. That face quickly goes back to a serious tone. He lets go to use his hands.

“ **What in Goddess names are yo doing here then?** ” He signs and looks to her oddly.

“Because we do need your help..... now I know this is the worst possible time to ask for help, and we came all this way for something little. But it is something that we only think you can help us with.... well....either you or the new Link” Ruto says hopefully. Time rolls his eyes and guesters to Wild, who was laughing on the ground with Sidon. Time looks back to her with an eyebrow raised. “He does seem rather …all over the place.... But I bet he could-” Ruto says, but she was interrupted.

A loud clash of metal on metal was heard. This stopped all the laughing, all the talking, and the rolling on the ground. They look over to see two Links standing with their swords out. One was tall and had strawberry blond hair that almost looked pink. The other was shorter with brown hair, the only link with that dark of brown hair in the collection. The brown haired one walks forward and the pink one follows behind. The other Links quickly move to the side, as to say that this Link demands more attention then the others. As he walks forward, all the small forest children run off. Time backs away from Ruto quietly to join the other Links in attention. Ruto looks to the Brown haired one and slowly put her knee to the ground and bows. Sidon sits up, still holding Wild in his hands as he watches this unfold before him. Wild blinks and sees Time back off, and while not leaving, he does get off of Sidon. Sidon stands to attention by actually standing up. He looks at the intimidating Link walking forward.

Tracks gets in front of Ruto and Sidon and stands his ground, even though his legs were shaking. Truly this Link was very fearsome and intimidating. Tracks would not move from his spot, he stayed at least three feat in front of the Zora to protect them. The brown haired one loomed over little Tracks with a stern look on his face. Ruto keeping her head down looks up to them, as they drew clear.

“Hero, champion of champions, we bid you greetings. Please forgive us for intruding upon this challenge. For we had have nowhere else to go” Ruto begs to him as she keeps her head down. The brown haired Link who only went by the name 'Hero' looks over to Ruto. She continues “We seek guidance and protection and only the champions of Hyrule could be trusted. Please forgive and consider our request.”

Hero stops and looks to them, from Ruto to Sidon. He raises a brow to Sidon and looks to him. Sidon stands there, He didn't know what to do. He sees Ruto bowing so he does the same, thinking it best to copy her. When he bows Hero seems more content. Hero looks over to the pink haired one and nods to him. The pink haired one steps forward with a stern face as well, but it was nowhere near as harsh as Hero's.

“ **You of all beings should know that we can't just stop with our tradition for a simple problem Ruto** ” The pink one signed. “ **If it is truly a risk to Hyrule we will help. But can you say for sure that it is?** ”

“... We” Ruto sighs and looks to the ground in shame. “We can't prove anything.” She looks up to him. “But please! We … we have nowhere else to go and no one else to trust.”

Hero and the Pinkette look to each other in disbelief. As they think though, Tracks acts up. He holds his ground harshly and huffs up at them. He was still shaking in his boots, but he sands his guard to them both. Hero looks angry at him and at both the Zora. He raises his sword to the tunnel that led them there. Indicating that they must turn back and leave.

“Wait.... Hero please!.... Legend! Won't you at least let us travel with you? We are safer with you then out there!!” Ruto pleaded. Hero stands his ground and keeps on pointing. The pink haired one, who was seemed to be called 'Legend', shakes his head and looks to the ground.

Both the Zoras looks worried, they dart their heads back to each other. This sight made Wild worried. Sidon just showed up and Hero wanted him to leave. He grabs at Sidons arm, but the hand holding does not make Sidon flinch as he was more worried that their journey was about to end. Wild looks to Hero in a pleading way, but Hero didn't budge. To try and convince Hero to let them stay, he walks up, standing next to Tracks in defense.

Hero lowers his sword at the sight. Wild was standing in between him and the intruders. The back up made Tracks more confident and stands there in between them. Legend looks shocked, he looks back to the other Links in worry. The other Links, even Time, were shocked and confused. But Hero, Hero stands there and stares them both down. This stand off leaves an uncomfortable silence in the air for everyone. Until Hero moves his sword down to hold it like a knife, then tosses it to Wild and Tracks feet so the handle lands closer to them. Everyone gasps and holds onto their breath. All except for Sidon and Wild who still had no idea what was happening. Hero pulls out another sword and points it at Wild and Tracks.

Wild leans down and grabs the sword. He holds it next to his face to look at the sword closely. He then uses it to point to the ground, saying they aren't moving, then pointing it at Hero. To see him do this makes Tracks reach down and pulls out his sword in a frantic way. He takes a deep breath and points it to Hero as well.

Hero points his sword at a dark path to the side and walks over to it. Tracks fallows behind him. Tracks seemed to be even more nervous then before as he marches off. Wild stays there, proving his point until another Link darts over and starts to guide him after. Once he understood what was happening, Wild seems strong headed and determined. After those few, the other Links fallow behind them. Leaving Ruto and Sidon behind.

“W-Wait” Sidon blinks and bats at Ruto “What just happened?” Sidon asks, he was super worried and scared. He wanted to fallow them but he felt like he was in trouble enough.

“...Hero told us to leave.... Tracks and Wild stopped him.... and they challenged each other to a duel” Ruto says in disbelief blinks, shocked at what just happened.

“A duel.... for us! But we were just-” Sidon panics, looking over to the path the Links went down.

“We are intruding.... and..... this is how Links 'Discuss' things.” Ruto jumps up and tries to fallow the Links, Sidon close behind.


	9. Hero, Wild, Tracks, and everyone.

There is a clearing where everyone gathers. The light was not the strongest, but it was nice enough to see everything. The Links gather along the sidelines and Hide behind the layer of trees to watch. Time gathers Ruto and Sidon with them so they can watch.

Hero walks to the farthest end of the clearing and stands there with his sword ready. At the other side stood a scared Tracks and a confused Wild. They both held swords and wait for the moment. The tension was so thick in the air that someone could choke on it. Wild was staring at Hero harshly until he heard a bird call, he flinches and looks over to the sound. Hero took this opportunity to attack. He charges with amazing speed. Tracks ducks behind his shield just in case, But he was aiming at Wild. As he swings, Wild jumps back in a flip and lands on his feet. Hero slashes at Wild again only for him to block it. Their swords were locked together in a perfectly timed attack from both of them. They stare at each other harshly as their blades shake against one another. Tracks takes this opportunity to attack, aiming at Hero's legs with a swinging spin. Hero jumps up and over Wild, using the momentum to push Wild into Tracks. Knocking them both down.

The others watching were flinching with every clash and clank of the blade. The battle continued in vigor and action for a long time. Three great champions were giving all they had into a thee way sword fight. After the sun travels across the sky, with every clank, It seems that Wild and Tracks were starting to slip up. Tracks was more focused on defense then attack, protecting himself for even a moment to catch his breath. Wild took over most of the heavy attacks even though he was in no better shape. He was yelling loudly and hitting Hero with a flurry of large attacks. Much like his name, he was acting like a wild animal. Hero didn't seem to have any damage. He dodges and blocks attacks with ease. It was like watching a bull fight and the Matador was just teasing a giant angry bull before he finishes it off.

The sight was terrifying yet spectacular to see. All the other Links were looking back and forth from the fight itself and the ground, for it was hard to watch at times. They never challenged Hero to a fight, and this is the reason why. They were surprised that Wild was lasting this long and Tracks was even standing at all. Ruto looks at the battle in pain. She worried for the friends that stood up for them to stay. Sidon watched in a panic. His new little friend is hurt, and Wild was giving his all and was going nowhere. It was heart breaking to watch his dear friend that could defeat beasts one hundred times his size was barely holding on fighting one being.

Wild twirls around Hero's blade and slams down with his own. Hero jumps to the side and instead of knocking his sword away, He swings his blade over Wilds and throws it against the ground. Wild lost grip of his sword. The Sword hits the ground and Hero quickly kicks it away and into the forest depths. Wild watches his sword skitter off and scrambles to try and grab it. Hero stops him by stomping on his back. Wild gives out a pained hiss as he flips around, getting Hero off his back. Wild jumps up and runs to retrieve his weapon. Hero won't let it happen, he runs next to him and crashes him into the trees. Wild hits the trees head first and falls to the ground unconscious. Hero goes over and readies his sword. Tracks takes this as one final chance and rushes while he was distracted. Tracks jumps up and strikes. Hero swings around and blocks it, using Tracks momentum to throw him at Wild again. They both grown and whine. Tracks blinks back into consciousnesses and tries to get Wild back up to fight. He did wake up but he seemed extremely dazed. They were too distracted to see Hero closing in. His sword raises and gears up to attack. High above his head and ready to strike. He looks like he was about to.... about to....

“STOP!!” Sidon booms out from the trees. The sound made Hero freeze instantly. Sidon charges through the branches and runs over before Hero could attack. he Jumps in between them, blocking Hero's path. They lock eyes and both stand their intimidatingly. Hero not backing down from the Prince. Sidon was standing proudly but inside he was panicking. He knew this would end in pain, but he refused to stand by and watch this happen. “I don't know how things work here yet, and I do not know what lines we are crossing. But I won't let you blame them for our intrusion. It was us that came here and interrupted your tradition.” Sidon takes a knee and bows his head to Hero“Let me carry this dishonor, Strike me with any punishment it will take and send us on our way. We will not intrude anymore.”

Hero slowly lowers his sword at the sight. Wild blinks and tries to regain clear consciousness. He reaches out when he thinks he sees Sidons red scales but didn't know if it was actually him or not. Tracks holds Wild up, trying to help him since all he could do for Sidon is watch what happens. Sidon closes his eyes to accept whatever happens.

Hero drops his sword. He takes a deep breath and rubs his head right over his eyes. Everyone looks to him in concern. Hero seems to be debating to himself. He might be changing his mind, he might be suffering from whiplash, it was hard to tell. Legend darts forward and inspects Hero carefully. The other Links and Ruto slowly walk out of the trees to see what was happening. Hero drags his hands across his face. Legend seems to be trying to communicate with him. Hero waves his hand around and the other Links run around him. They mainly rush over to help Tracks and Wild. They pick them up and start applying basic healing magic.

Ruto is led her over to where Sidon was sitting. Sidon opens his eyes and looks up. Instead of punishment, he watches Ruto sit next to him. They both look up and see Hero still holding his head. His eyes start to dart around. He gestures to Ruto, then to Sidon, then started to shake his hand angrily. He seems to be trying to yell something.

Hero rolls his eyes and grabs Legend by the sleeve. He stands Legend there and walks off to the side so Legend could do the talking for him. Legend watches Hero huff off and messes with his sleeves, thinking about what he was about to say. He looks to the Zora and starts to sign.

“ **Hero is always one for the old ways. Please forgive him** ” Legend signs to he both of them. “ **We usually never let anyone else other then us participate. If we do let someone come with us, we only let one and only one being fallow. And even then, they are expected to help and be part of the challenges, As you would know Ruto** ” Ruto nods. She was lucky enough to be part of one. “ **If we just let everyone who wants to come with us come, all of Hyrule would be after us. But.....Since you two came here on a quest....... Hero has ….. aloud …. an exception this once because of the others choices.** ” Legend looks over to Hero. Hero was still rubbing his head in pain. “ **So if the two of you are willing to try and keep up, and the others are willing to help them. You are welcomed to accompany us through the Challenge of the Champions.** ”

“Really” Ruto says quietly, “You mean it?” Ruto says in shock, she covers her mouth. Legend smiles and nods. Ruto seemed so exited. She jumps up and and hugs Legend excitedly. Legend blushes in shock. He lightly pats her back with a smile. Ruto jumps up and looks to Sidon “Isn't this great?!”

“.... M-Miss Ruto... I-I didn't?” Sidon understood little to nothing that Legend signed. Ruto jumps back to him with a big smile.

“They agreed to take us on the journey!! We're safe!!” Ruto cheers. Sidon's eyes widen and he grows a great big smile. He jumps up into a large cheer in victory. He picks up Ruto and spins around excitedly.

“THIS IS WONDERFUL!!” He booms out and lets go of Ruto. Sidon outstretches his arms to the Links with the same smiling face. “Thank you greatly!!! This means so much to us! We are truly in your debt!” Sidon cheers. Legend smiles and tries wave it off, however it didn't matter when Sidon lifted him up and hugged him too. Legend gets crushed in an overly friendly hug. The other links wince at the crushing sight.

Behind the mess of Links that were watching everyone else, Tracks and Wild were being tended to by three brightly colored Links with brightly colored hair. Tracks was communicating to them clearly and happily. They seemed impressed that Tracks managed to stay in such a fight for so long. Wild was still groggy and couldn't think clearly. The bright green one and the bright blue one were trying to snap him out of it. They were just in the motion of trying to pour water on his head. They had the bowl over his head and in sort breaths they dump the bowl on Wild's head. Wile's eyes dart open and he jumps up in a panic. Leaping so high he ends up stuck in the tee branches. Wild blinks and looks down from where he jumped. The three Links and Tracks were staring up at him. Wild climbs down and rubs his head, blinking and confused. He was doing something..... he forgot what happened. He remembered fighting and a red..... Red? … Sidon! Wild's head shoots to attention and looks all around him. He finds Sidon smiling down to Legend at the other side of the dueling plane. He runs over, pushing the others aside, and jumps onto Sidons back.

“Ah!” Sidon yells “what was?” he reaches behind him to see what was on his back. Thin arms snake around his neck and a soft hair covered head rubbed against his own. “Wild? Please don't startle me like that” He sighs. He reaches behind himself to try and pluck wild from his back. He does and holds Wild in his arms. “You are hurt, don't just randomly jump around, you will hurt yourself even more” Sidon worries down to him. Wild looks to him then to his own shaky hands.

“ **I am..... Fine** ” Wild signs. The other Links were teaching him sign language as well. But he was not the fastest learner of these things. Whatever he signs he was slow at it. Sidon looks at him wide eyed. He was thankful he understood that. He was glad he understood him but that was so typical of Wild to just walk all his injuries off. Sidon sighs and shakes his head a bit.

“You always are” Sidon whispers out and puts him down carefully. Wild hugs Sidon's waste when put down. The Prince was to tall to hug anything but the waste. He smiles to Wild sweetly. “I did truly miss you” Sidon says quietly. Wild lets go and grabs at Sidons hand to pull him along.

“ **I am happy... you … here. …... come over.... see … others** ” Wild signed to him. Wild wanted to introduce him to the other Links he's been with. Sidon smiles and nods, wanting to meet all of them and make a good first impression. Wild leads over to one in particular, he seems rather sturn looking with very dull colors compared to the others. Wild pats his shoulder to get his attention. Wild seemed exited to have them meet. He signs out the name 'Twilight'.

“Greetings Sir Twilight” Sidon says “It is an honor to meet you. I am Sidon, Prince of the Zora. I am from Wilds realm” he says properly. Figured he would reiterate things in case it wasn't clear that he knew Wild very well.

“ **Hello, Wild ******** you *** *** ****** ” Twilight signs, but Sidon still knew very little. Sidons head tilts to the side to show confusion. Twilight's eyes roll, seeing he barely knew what he was saying. Twilight instead started to use the alphabet to spell out the words in Hylian. “ **C.a.n. .y.o.u. .r.e.a.d. .t.h.i.s.?** ”

“Ah, yes, I can read that. Please forgive me. I only just started learning this language” Sidon reassures.

“ **I.t.'.s. .f.i.n.e.. .W.i.l.d. .m.e.n.t.i.o.n.s. .y.o.u. .a.l.l. .t.h.e. .t.i.m.e.. .I. .a.m. .a.c.t.i.n.g. .a.s. .W.i.l.d.s. .m.e.n.t.o.r...** ” Twilight spells out slowly for him. Sidon remembers something the creepy little man pretending to be a fairy said. How Wild was traveling with the hero of Twilight. This must be why they were traveling here together. Twilight is acting as a Basic teacher for Wild.

“How interesting. Do all Links have a starting mentor to help them?” Sidon asks. Twilight nods he looks to the other Links. Twilight points to Time and then points to himself. “......That Link was your mentor?” Sidon gathers and sees that Time was with Ruto. Twilight nods and looks over to them for a bit.

Over with Ruto, She was talking with Time. She was explaining how they ended up here to him and what they need help with.

“ **Both of your royal families are trying to hook you two up. But this would cause a power shift so there are a lot of people who are trying not to get you to marry that big guy?** ” Time questions. “ **and that's why you two came all the way here to get protection and help from us?** ” He says, not even believing what he understood.

“Yes, that's the most of it” Ruto agrees, her eyes closed and her arms folded.

“ **This is a pretty drastic thing. Did you consider talking to the Zelda's about thi-..... wait.... they wouldn't be able to do much without consulting the other races..... and you don't know what the other beings are thinking huh?** ” Time questions.

“Exactly” Ruto mentions “we knew this was risky..... but so far thing are paying off thankfully” Ruto says cheerfully.

“ **How can you both be sure we can take care of two members of royalty without anyone noticing? We can barely take care of ourselves, and Wild is not making things any easier** ” Time signs in worry.

“Time, don't sell yourselves short” Ruto cheers “Twelve champions from so many worlds. We are in the safest hands in Hyrule.” Ruto smiles to him brightly. “Plus the others can think of it as another challenge” She mumbles.

Time stops and thinks for a bit. He sighs and looks to the ground. Ruto gently touched his shoulder to comfort him. He looks to her and softly smiles at the sweet moment between them. But eventually, his smile disappears and he pushes her hand off of his shoulder. He looks to the ground.

“ **I have to go** ” He signs and shuffles away. Ruto watches him walk away slowly. Seems things between them were still shaky and uneasy. Time rubs his head and closes is eyes. He still feels so weird when things come to Ruto. He made his choice, but something was still going on. Why did she have to come here of all places and of all times? He stops as he gathers with the other Links. He sees that they all crowded around Sidon. They all were excitedly asking questions and messing with his many fins.

“Alright, Alright. Let me see If I got it now.” Sidon says cheerfully. “There's Hero the first, Legend the secant” He motions to them since they weren't in the bunch. “Then sir Time” He points to him as he walks up to them, and starts to point to everyone else. “Sir Wind. The four of the swords, little Minish, Sir Twilight, My little friend Tracks, then Sir Skyward, Sir Worlds, The thee of Triforce, and my Wild.” He finishes by gesturing with both hands. The Links around him cheer, He got them all right.

Time smiles, its nice to see the others are at least getting used to the idea quickly. He walks over to Wild who was communicating to a rather flustered Skyward. Why was he flustered? His cheeks were all red for some reason. He was miming an action to Wild like he was unsheathing a pretend sword. Wild shakes his head and pretends to unsheathe two swords. Skyward's jaw dropped open wile Wild smiles and wiggles his eyebrows.

Time walks over and snaps both of them out of it. They stand in attention to him. Time points to Skyward, he nods and he runs off. Time points to Wild, he doesn't do anything and just looks at him. Time points to Sidon and twirls his hand around. Wild blinks and then nods. Time walks over to the gathering of others and claps his hands. They all stop messing with Sidon and look to him. Time points to the sky and waves his hands around. They look up and see that the sky is starting to change colors. It was time to turn in for the night. Now that all the Links were here, they would start their challenges tomorrow morning. They all start to head off and camp for the night. Sidon watches them all match off until Wild tugs at his arm.

“I take it it's time to turn in for the night huh?” Sidon mentioned. Wild nods and pulls him along. He leads Sidon over to a small lake in the middle of the woods. It wasn't that big, but it would be a better place to sleep then a suddenly thrown together leaf bed. Sidon smiles and slips in. he swims in small circles to get a feeling for the lake. “A proper pool to sleep in, thank you Wild.” Sidon swims to the side and smiles to him. Wild smiles and waves for him to get a little closer.

“ **Thank you** ” Wild Signs to him with placing his hand to his lips and waving it to him.

“Link” Sidon lets slip out. “I'm the one who should be thanking you for all this. You and the others are doing us a great favor. With this, and Vah Ruta, It seems I will forever be in your debt.” he says quietly. He would say more, but Wild reached down and held his face gently. Wild kissed the top of Sidon's nose. Sidon was rendered speechless as Wild lets go. He smiles brightly to him and runs off into the forest in an exited rush. Sidon watches him run off as he floats there in shock until he slowly smiles.

“How romantic” A voice calls behind him. Sidon jumps and flips around to see Time and Ruto standing behind him. Sidon splashes around and tried to hid in the water. Ruto rolls her eyes and smiles. Until her eyes roll to see Time. She stops and sighs, she turns to him and bows “Thank you Time, we will see you first thing in the morning” Ruto says with a posed smile. Time nods in agreement. He walks off and waves goodbye to her. She smiles and nods. Then, She too slipped into the pool.

“...Is everything alright Miss Ruto?” Sidon says quietly, sticking his head out of the water.

“I'm fine Sidon. Don't worry” Ruto smiles to him. “After all, we made it, and now we will be with the Links and away from our problem. Let's hope the Challenge of the Champions will go smoothly.” She says as she gets shoulders deep into the pool.

“... yeah, we made it” Sidon curls up “Goodnight Miss Ruto”

“Goodnight Sidon.” Ruto says quietly. They relax in the pool and fall asleep quickly as the sky started to shin with stars. It was lucky they could fall asleep at all, the Links were too restless and exited to sleep. Tomorrow morning, an even greater and important journey begins.


End file.
